One  Night
by KuroGoddess
Summary: I warn you now, this is a KyuNaru, and it's smutacular. Heehee...That's not a word. Anyway, It might seem corny, but I assure you, it's not. No 'I love you's are said, so bleh. Yaoi, Smut, lewd nature, blowjobs, vulgar language, alcohol, and other stuff.


One night.  
>KyuubixNaruto<p>

One-shot: One night can change everything...

This is a Naruto based song fic. Deal. Don't like don't read.

Warning: Yaoi, singing and lewd nature. 

* * *

><p>In the dark club no one knew who was going to sing next. It was that night of the week when anyone can come up and sing. Not many people noticed the blond boy who was about the age of 18 sitting and watching the stage. A man who was wearing a tight black t- shirt and wearing fishnet underneath walked up. He had on, tight fitting black jeans, leaving nothing to the imagination.<p>

His eyes were cold. Almost like he wished he wasn't here. He looked over to someone who was behind the stage and nodded.

"This next song is going to be sung by someone who you would never expect" His voice was rich and semi-deep. His raven hair and coal black eyes gazed over the crowd and a few women swooned at his gaze. He stopped when he saw a blond who looked mature and much tanned.

The raven walked off the stage. A brunette walked out and took the others place. He brought out a guitar. He settled on a chair he had brought out with him. "I'm going to sing a song only few people knew. It's also a song I dedicated to someone who's very special to me" He played the strap of the guitar around his next and looked down, placing his hands on the strings. He began to strum and moving with the beat, trying to get into the song.

"Hey there Delilah  
>what's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me 

* * *

><p>When the song was over, the man smiled and the crowd cheered. The man stood up and bowed. When he was off the stage the raven stood back on the stage. He cleared his throat and the blond stood. He made his way to the back stage. He was going to sing. When the blond got to the back stage, a man with brown spiky hair and red upside-down triangle tattoos on his cheeks came up and clapped the blond on the back.<p>

"Oi, what's up Uzumaki?" The man said and smiled a wolfy grin. "Nothing, Inuzuka. Same old, same old" He said and grabbed a bottle of water out of a small mini fridge. He needed something to keep his throat clear.

Naruto could hear the raven end whatever he had said and Naruto prepared himself to go up after the next person. The person who was singing was from this very village. Her name was...Ino.

She walked out and winked at someone in the crowd. Two other girls walked out to sing with her. One girl was named Sakura and the other girl was Temari. 

* * *

><p>Naruto clapped for his friends. He got ready to sing. Naruto was also hoping the night would just end. He had better things to do, than sing for a bunch of half drunken people. He heard the beginning of his song play. Naruto walked out to the stage and took a seat. His bright sapphire eyes were calm and focused.<p>

"Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God, he hears you  
>And pray to God, he hears you<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life, How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a life"<strong><br>**  
>Naruto rested his hand from the guitar he barrowed. Cheers and claps echoed throughout the medium sized room. Naruto walked back stage and grabbed his stuff and made his way home. He was lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice that a little red fox was fallowing him.<p>

"..." Naruto paused hearing something on the cold pavement of the wet street. The rain poured down and Naruto looked around him. Seeing nothing, he continued home.

When the blond had successfully opened his front door he walked in and looked around. A scratching sound came from the door after he closed it, and Naruto looked over in surprise and shock. The Uzumaki slowly made his way to the door to open it.

Sitting on his front step was a little red fox. It cocked its head to the side and Naruto made a cute face. He bent down to look at the cute face of the creature and the animal made a small noise. Naruto picked it up and it purred.

"Ah, where did you come from little guy?" Naruto asked and the fox looked at him. "...Girl...?" The fox purred again. "Oh...sorry didn't know. So you're a guy?" The fox answered by liking Naruto's hand. "I don't know you're name. Maybe I can think of one later" Naruto said and smiled when the fox jumped from his arms and trotted into the condo Naruto called home.

"Well...go ahead and sleep anywhere. I have some people coming over tomorrow so behave" The blond said and the fox nodded. As Naruto went back to doing his business, the fox wandered the house. After about five minutes the fox appeared in front of Naruto, up stairs.

"What's the matter? Hungry? If you want-"Naruto was cut off.

"Do you have a lover?" The fox asked and Naruto stood shocked. *It...The f-fox...talked*

"N-no" Naruto stuttered out. The fox nodded and wandered off again. "What's you're name?" Naruto asked. The fox turned to see the 18 year old fallowing him into the kitchen. "Kyuubi. I'm actually 18 years old like you"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Awesome! You're the most amazing animal I have ever met!" Naruto said and Kyuubi put a paw on its nose, to hide a blush.

"You're too nice"

Naruto leaned down and scooped up the fox. "So...do you want to go to the club later? They have singers and sake too" Naruto said. He had legally turned the age to drink just a few months ago.

After a short pause, the fox nodded. "Sure. Why not? It sounds like fun. I have to change back so please put me down" Naruto nodded and looked in amazement when the fox dropped and began to change into a man. He was taller than Naruto and reminded Naruto of Gaara.

The fox/man had long bright red hair and two orange eyes. The outline of the mouth was black and two tuffs of hair on either side of Kyuubi's head looked like fox ears. His hair was only mid back length. He was naked.

Naruto blushed red and covered his eyes. The man known as Kyuubi went to Naruto's room and lay down. "I like this bed. It smells of man and virgin" Naruto blushed again. Kyuubi looked to the clothes Naruto had.

"Mind if I barrow a few clothes?" Naruto shook his head. "Go ahead"

...

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and was waiting for an answer. "You...look...great!" Kyuubi smiled. He was clad in a black, skin tight shirt and black leather pants. A few chains swung around the inhuman's hips and Kyuubi was also sporting a very sexy black collar.

"Wow. You look amazing. Hey do you want to go and hang somewhere? I mean f you want to. I'm bored as hell..." Naruto mumbled the last part. Kyuubi tapped a nail to his chin. "Sure" When the red head said that Naruto jumped up and gave Kyuubi a hug.

* * *

><p>On the way to the bar and grill, Naruto wanted to go to, Kyuubi was hanging on him like a lover would. Naruto was getting pissed by all the looks and catcalls Kyuubi was getting.<p>

"Kyuubi-kun...what are you?" Naruto found himself asking when they got into the bar and grill and sat down. Kyuubi gave Naruto a foxy grin. "I'm a demon. Why? Do I scare you?" Kyuubi taunted.

The blond shook his head. "No, I was just...wondering. Do you have a mate?" Kyuubi thought for a minute. "Hm...A mate is the same as a lover, yes?" Naruto nodded.

"Then no. I have no mate, nor lover. I only pick special mates" Kyuubi watched as Naruto nodded again and took a sip of his coke and bourbon. The blond sighed as he felt the alcohol burn down his throat.

"You know...If I would know any better, I would say you like me" Kyuubi said with a smirk. It took Naruto a moment to reply. Even then he sounded tipsy. The blond had avoided the question, by ordering four more coke and bourbon mixes.

Kyuubi leaned over the table and breathed the smell of sake into the blonds face. "Naruto...you never answered me. Do you like me?" Kyuubi asked. The blond slammed a fist on the table and the people from behind them looked over.

"Ok, yea. I think you're hot and I kinda like you. There I said it. I've never had a lover, boyfriend or...girlfriend" Naruto said his eyes slightly hazy from his drinking.

Kyuubi smiled. The red head looked around and made sure no one was looking. Kyuubi kissed Naruto on the lips lightly. Naruto gasped into the kiss and Kyuubi dipped his tongue in. The blond closed his eyes and sighed. Kyuubi pulled away and smiled at Naruto. The blond blinked and his eyes looked lazy and tired.

"C'mon Naruto-kun. Let's go home. Your drunk" Naruto nodded and got up. Kyuubi and Naruto walked home. When Naruto and the red head got home, Naruto leaned on Kyuubi.

"Did you know alcohol gives people to say things they normally don't have the confidence to do or say" Naruto said and Kyuubi grinned.

"Are you saying you like me?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked at him and nodded. "My head kinda hurts. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Kyu-chan" Naruto said and leaned up to kiss Kyuubi on the lips. Kyuubi grabbed the back of the Naruto's head and deepen the kiss.

"I kinda like you too" Kyuubi said into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned when the demon pushed him up against the wall and slipped his tongue in again. Naruto reached up to twine his fingers into Kyuubi's long hair.

Kyuubi rolled his hips into Naruto and the blond broke apart to throw his head back and gasp. Kyuubi dove in to suck on the blonde's neck. Naruto felt his hard-on pressing into Kyuubi's thigh. Naruto tasted like white chocolate. Naruto thought Kyuubi tasted like a strawberry.

Kyuubi could happily feel how hard Naruto was, and the demon smiled. Kyuubi dropped to his knees and pulled open Naruto's pants. Naruto gasped and grunted when the red haired demon rubbed his hard-on.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto gasped. Kyuubi smirked and pulled Naruto's boxers down. The blond moaned when Kyuubi pulled the organ from the blonde's pants and licked the head. The demon slid the whole length into his mouth and sucked. Naruto bucked at the feeling of something so hot and wet around his length.

Naruto panted and wanted to buck into the mouth, but Kyuubi held the blonds hips down. Naruto was tense. "Kyu...Kyuubi...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Kyuubi answered by bobbing his head and sucking harder on the blond.

Naruto arched his back and dug his nails into Kyuubi's head. "Kyuubi!" Naruto cried out and came. Kyuubi swallowed and smiled.

"Naruto. Are you ok?" A nod.

"Would you do me?" Kyuubi asked. Another nod. Kyuubi made to stand, but instead of standing, Naruto pushed the demon down and crawled in between the other mans legs.

Naruto pulled the zipper down and boxers along with them. Kyuubi hissed when Naruto sucked the long organ into the blonde's mouth.

"Naruto" Kyuubi hissed. The red heads hands weaved into the blonde's hair. Naruto bobbed his head and sucked harshly. Kyuubi couldn't believe that he could find such and amazing person in the human world.

Kyuubi grunted when Naruto's tongue slid over the head of his erection. "Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted and came. Naruto drank it and lifted his head. Kyuubi looked at Naruto's face and wondered.

_'He has fox demon marks. Is he half demon?'_Kyuubi asked.

"Naruto...are you half fox demon?" Kyuubi couldn't help but ask. Naruto looked down. The blond nodded slowly. "My father Namikaze Minato or the Yondaime Arashi was a fox demon. He was the fox lord of many countries. When I was born my mother passed away and my father was killed in a fight with on of the great tailed lords. My father was a ten tailed beast. A great fox" Naruto finished.

_'Minato Namikaze...This is his child?'  
><em>  
>"Naruto..." Kyuubi slowly began but, Naruto cut him off.<p>

"I've always wanted to find another demon like myself so I could mate and have a family again..." Naruto said.

"Would you like to be my mate?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded and snuggled his head into Kyuubi's chest. Kyuubi looked up at his chest as he saw only a mop of blond hair.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi woke up to see that he was still on the floor, but the warmth that he had on him earlier was gone. Naruto was singing as he swayed his hips. The blond was cooking bacon and eggs. Along with a dish, only fox demon's made. Kyuubi smiled. He would make a great mate. Naruto stopped and noticed Kyuubi standing in the doorway smiling.<p>

"What?" Naruto laughed. Kyuubi came up behind Naruto to wrap his arms around the small blond. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto blushed and nodded. "Well...do you know the answer yet?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded again. "I think I will say...Yes" Naruto said. The blond pulled off the eggs and bacon and set them out on the plates.

"Now eat. I don't want the food to go cold" Naruto said and smiled as Kyuubi pulled the blond into a tight hug and kiss the blond. Naruto blushed and swatted at him.

"Stop it. Go eat!" Naruto said and lightly smacked Kyuubi. The red head was happy. He got a mate and he was amazing. After breakfast Kyuubi and Naruto left to go grocery shopping. Kyuubi had a possessive arm around the blond.

"When we get back I have a surprise for you. Later tonight" Naruto said. The blond smiled and Kyuubi just smiled back.

* * *

><p>A smell. A sweet smell filled Kyuubi's nose. It smelled of strawberries and vanilla and chocolate and other sweet things. It was almost intoxicating. Kyuubi walked into the bedroom where Naruto slept and saw an amazing sight. Naruto was sitting on the bed and was waiting for the red head.<p>

Naruto was sitting naked on the bed and was waiting for the red headed demon to mate him. Kyuubi shed his clothes and nuzzled Naruto's neck. He licked and sucked on his neck. Naruto mewled and laid open for Kyuubi to mate with him. Kyuubi grabbed his erection, and looked at Naruto.

"When mating, we don't worry about pain, only pleasure and mating. This will hurt, I warn you" Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi pressed in and Naruto let loose a scream of pain. Kyuubi moved immediately and began to thrust in and out. Naruto had to pump himself. The blond moaned Kyuubi's name as he pumped himself.

Naruto's head fell to the side when Kyuubi nuzzled the conjunction of where his neck and shoulder meet. Kyuubi licked the spot then nibbled on it. This went on for ten more minutes before, Naruto groaned and pushed hard against Kyuubi's length.

"Please. Please Kyuubi" Naruto begged and the red head nodded. His long red hair falling over them as he bent Naruto over harder and threw the blonds legs over his shoulders.

"Naruto...almost there..." Kyuubi grunted out. Naruto managed to nod. The two worked together, moving in perfect sync. Naruto clenched around Kyuubi, making the other grit there teeth.

"Kyuubi!" With that Naruto came. The blond rode out his orgasm by pushing on Kyuubi's shaft and throwing his head back in shear pleasure.

Kyuubi moaned. "Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted and came, biting into the blonde's neck harshly and sending his demon energy (1) into the blond. Naruto grunted in pain but let it be. Kyuubi slumped over Naruto's weak form and sighed as he pulled his mouth off of Naruto's neck. A small trickle of blood flowed down Naruto's chest.

The red head licked it and Naruto looked at Kyuubi with tired eyes. "Can you pull out please? My ass hurts" Naruto said. Kyuubi chuckled and did as he was told.

"My mate..." Kyuubi mumbled and nuzzled the side Naruto's face. Naruto giggled despite himself.

"Your mate..."

Naruto never realized that just one night, would bring back his past, give him a Mate and give him a second chance at having a family of his own. One night changed everything for him.

~Owari~

Done. So what do you think? I liked it personally. I need a review though. So please R&R! Thank you!

1) The energy he has is a lot like chakra. Think of it that way.

I know I must enlighten. This world is the human world; demons cross over and mate with others to create more demons. Mostly half breeds.

~KG


End file.
